The present invention relates generally to latching assemblies or consoles for luggage cases and the like.
Latching assemblies are known in which two or more spaced latches, assembled in a console adapted to be attached to a first part of a luggage case, are interconnected by control members to enable the latches to be operated by a single actuator, or to enable the latches to be locked by a single combination lock. Such assemblies are convenient for opening, closing and locking of the case. However, known latching assemblies have several difficulties. They tend to have a complicated structure and require that rather close tolerances be maintained between the various elements of the assembly in order to ensure proper operation. They are not readily adaptable to different types of luggage cases, but, rather, generally must be specifically tailored to the particular type of case on which they are to be used. For example, since the latches, actuators, combination lock, etc., are usually related to the exterior surface of a luggage case, whereas the control mechanism is mounted on an interior surface of the luggage case, it is necessary to take into account side wall thickness, valance construction, and case configuration in designing a latching assembly. Moreover, normal variations in dimensions, such as side wall thicknesses, between individual cases of a particular type can lead to mounting difficulties or contribute to poor or improper operation of the latching assembly.